1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to nonwoven webs formed by extruding filaments of thermoplastic polymers and collecting them into a sheet which is then bonded to provide strength and structural integrity. While such webs are currently available, they tend to be stiff and paper-like when compared to woven textiles of similar basis weight. Particularly in applications where the material is to be placed in contact with a person's skin such as disposable diapers and catamenial devices, for example, this stiff paper-like feeling is perceived as a disadvantage. A number of attempts have been made to soften the nonwoven webs as formed by chemical or physical treatment. However, such attempts have not been entirely satisfactory due to the added cost involved or the resulting adverse effect on other web properties.
Accordingly, it is desired to economically produce a soft, nonwoven web without deleterious side effects. The present invention is directed to such a method.